villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Tortoise John
Tortoise John (real name: Marlon Carlton Lynch) is the hidden main antagonist in the movie Rango. He was the wheelchair-bound tortoise mayor of Dirt, where there was a major water shortage. He is voiced by Ned Beatty who also voiced Lots-O' Huggin' Bear. Biography From the very start, Tortoise John is made out to be very untrustworthy, greedy, and corrupt (such as keeping a large personal supply of water for himself), although he appears to be grandfatherly toward Rango. When he first appears after Rango kills a hawk and defeats Bad Bill, he appoints Rango as the new sheriff and mentions that "whoever controls the water controls everything". Later in the movie, it is shown that Tortoise John is building a modern city over the desert surrounding Dirt, and that he's been intentionally cutting off the town's water supply using an emergency valve, which is actually connected to Las Vegas, and making the people believe that there's actually a drought, intending to let the town die out to make way for his new plans. Tortoise John murders the town bank-keeper Merrimack by drowning him and when Rango starts to deduce his schemes, he hires the secondary antagonist, Rattlesnake Jake, to drive Rango out of town, but he comes back to stop them after fully discovering the mayor's plan. He captures Rango and Beans and starts to drown them in the town's water supply bottle. He then later betrays Rattlesnake Jake by pointing Rango's gun at him, telling him that he's also part of the obsolete Western era that he intends to destroy; but when he pulls the trigger, he finds that the last bullet was taken by Rango, who uses it to break open the water bottle, flooding the town hall and sending them all outside. There, Rango finally manages to subdue Tortoise John and he turns him over to Rattlesnake Jake, who then acknowledges Rango as another great desert legend worthy to save his life. With Tortoise John at his mercy, the infuriated Rattlesnake Jake paraphrases the mayor's previous words to him that "no one will believe you even existed", and he takes Tortoise John away into the desert to severely punish him for his treachery, possibly killing him. Personality At first, it was thought that Tortoise John was a nice mayor when he gave Rango his sheriff badge as a reward for killing the hawk. But later on, it turned out that he was actually to be a corrupt, greedy and ruthless mayor. Trivia *Tortoise John's voice actor Ned Beatty also voiced Lotso in Toy Story 3 released a year before Rango. The two characters are actually very similar: They are both liars who rule their territory with an iron fist, only care about themselves and use faux kindness to blind others to their horrible ways. Both are crippled and they are both betrayed by their top henchmen moments after demonstrating treachery themselves. But the fact that they're both voiced by the very same person makes this truly noteworthy. *He is inspired by Noah Cross. Gallery RangoMayor.jpg|Rango meeting Rango Tortoise John making a toast.png|Tortoise John making a toast to Dirt Tortoise John praising Rango.png|Tortoise John "praising" Rango Tortoise John revealing his plan to Rango.png|Tortoise John revealing his plan to Rango Tortoise John giving Rango a warning.png|Tortoise John giving Rango a warning Tortoise John plotting with his minions.png|Tortoise John plotting with his minions Tortoise John watching Rattlesnake Jake interrogate Rango.png|Tortoise John watching Rattlesnake Jake interrogate Rango Tortoise John ordering Rango to hand over his gun.png|Tortoise John ordering Rango to hand over his gun Tortoise John grinning evilly as he prepares to shoot Rattlesnake Jake.png|Tortoise John's Evil Grin as he prepares to shoot Rattlesnake Jake. Tortoise John begging for forgiveness.png|Tortoise John begging for forgiveness Tortoise John being overpowered by Rattlesnake Jake.png|Tortoise John being overpowered by Rattlesnake Jake Quotes Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Animal Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Greedy Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Charismatic villain Category:Sadists Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Reptilian Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Old Villains Category:Non-Action Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Paternal Villains Category:Weaklings Category:Liars Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Con Artists Category:Traitor Category:Outright Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Master Orator Category:Mastermind